


Birds of Prey bow to the Demon.

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard you fought with a mobster’s daughter, how poetic, the criminal’s daughter and the detective’s daughter all fighting to the death. Also heard she threw you out a window. I remember training you better than that." Nyssa was extremely unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of Prey bow to the Demon.

Nyssa slipped in the clock tower watching Sara. “Have you recently suffered memory loss?” She asked surprising the blonde. 

"Nope, which means I remember not inviting you in." Sara laughed at her.

"I heard you fought with a mobster’s daughter, how poetic, the criminal’s daughter and the detective’s daughter all fighting to the death. Also heard she threw you out a window. I remember training you better than that." Nyssa was extremely unimpressed.

"I could’ve killed her! I kicked her ass!" Sara was still pissed about the whole being thrown out a window thing. Fucking Helena. 

"But you didn’t. Going soft? The Sara I knew wouldn’t give someone a second chance to humiliate her."

"It’s not that simple, Laurel was there. She told me not to kill her. So I didn’t. For Laurel." 

"You got yourself thrown out of a window, you became weak. Ever since you started fucking Robin Hood you’ve gone soft. You lost your edge. Your talent." 

"The only thing I stopped doing was killing, I told you I can’t take the killing anymore." 

"You didn’t have to keep killing, you could have stayed with me."

"I told you when I joined, I would not settle for being your paramour, that’s why I joined, so we could be together and not have to hide or lie."

"Don’t get yourself thrown out of anymore windows, it reflects badly on the league." Nyssa left without another word, just right out the same broken window she came in, a window that was broken by Oliver months ago.

"Most people start and end conversations with the classic, hello and goodbye. Bitch." Sara was still sore over the over whole crap with Helena but the fact that Nyssa was still keeping tags on her made her question her feelings.


End file.
